Challenges
by JussiVuori
Summary: [Severitus]'You know very well who and what I mean, Severus.He has a right to know you.' Remus said.[discontinued]
1. Chapter 1:Suspicions

I love Severitus style stories,so I though it time to get off my arse and write one myself.  
  
This is a Severitus challenge.Anyone who wants to have a go at the challenge,go to Severitus's   
  
profile.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry(I don't really like the pairing,but it's okay if written tastefully.)  
  
Hermoine/Ron  
  
Full Summary:'I can't believe you still haven't told him,' Remus said, a vague tone of disbelief   
  
coloring his tone.   
  
Severus whirled to glare at him angrily, lips pulled back from clenched teeth.  
  
'Told who what? I haven't the slightest idea what you're on about' Severus growled,   
  
but was cut off by a sharp returned gaze from Remus.  
  
'You know very well who and what I mean, Severus.   
  
It's been fifteen years,he has a right to know you.'[Severitus challenge]  
  
AU Fifth Year Fic  
  
**Chapter one:Suspicions**  
  
'I can't believe you still haven't told him,' Remus said,   
  
a vague tone of disbelief coloring his tone. Severus whirled to   
  
glare at him angrily, lips pulled back from clenched teeth.  
  
'Told who what? I haven't the slightest idea what you're on about.'  
  
Severus growled, but was cut off by a sharp returned gaze from Remus.  
  
'You know very well who and what I mean, Severus.  
  
It's been fifteen years.He has a right to know you.'  
  
'Know me?! Why in the hell does he have a right to know me?   
  
For all I know, he's not even mine!' Snape yelled, and turned   
  
to stalk away.   
  
Remus, however, latched tightly onto his shoulder and forced  
  
him to stay his ground. 'Let me go, werewolf.' He growled,   
  
but Remus kept his grip. For a moment, he didn't say anything,   
  
his expression shifting between concern and disbelief.  
  
'He IS yours, Severus. Surely you knew that.'  
  
'I knew of the possibility, but nothing more.' Snape replied,   
  
though the tone of his voice clearly said otherwise.  
  
'Then why didn't you find out?! He could have grown up without all the lies.'  
  
'Oh, yes indeed. As if I would just pop up on his doorstep and admit to   
  
sleeping with his mother, oh I'm SURE that would go over well.'  
  
'Well, you've never seemed to worry about other's reactions to you   
  
before. You've got to TELL him!   
  
He'll probably find out on his own eventually, and just imagine what   
  
a mess that would be.'  
  
'Not anymore of one than if I WERE to tell him.   
  
Can you imagine what would happen were he to know?   
  
ME?! His FATHER?! You can't honestly expect that he'd be happy   
  
in the least. I am not the type of person that can be a father.'  
  
'Oh, so that's it.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You don't think you're worthy.'  
  
'I'll be astounded if you can think of anyone LESS worthy.   
  
I was a Death Eater, Remus, I've done more evil than I can rightly remember'  
  
I'm not worthy of being ANYONE'S parent, and besides, I wouldn't even know how.   
  
And how do you think he would feel? You obviously have taken a liking to him,   
  
what do you think it would do to him if he were to discover that his real father was a murderer?  
  
A conscienceless follower of the Dark Lord? A cruel, bitter teacher hated by the entire school?   
  
It'd break him, I've no doubt that it would.'  
  
'Then that just proves that you need to get to know him.'  
  
'Why, whatever do you mean?'  
  
'Tell me,why ARE you always on his case? Why is it that you always single him out for ridicule?'  
  
'Simple. To teach him a lesson. Everyone else here, you included,   
  
tend to treat him like some high-and-mighty savior of the wizarding world.   
  
Half of the people who claim to be his friends would turn on him in an instant   
  
if his 'heroic' image were to be tarnished. He's got to learn to fend for himself out there,   
  
one way or another. If I don't break him of the spoiled lifestyle he probably enjoys at home,   
  
who will? You? Dumbledore? I highly doubt it.'  
  
'I thought that might be your reason.'  
  
'What? You'd better not even consider criticizing me for my methods, for I assure you,   
  
there's plenty I could say about yours.'  
  
'Have you heard about the Dursleys at all? The muggle family he lives with?'  
  
'Of course not. If you'll remember correctly, I was comatose when he was placed with them,   
  
and I don't tend to bother with 'gossip.''  
  
'I've noticed. Either way, you wouldn't have learned anything more.   
  
Harry doesn't like to talk about them at all, I'm afraid I found out rather by accident.'  
  
'Found out what?'  
  
'Have you ever seen Harry getting mail in the Great Hall?   
  
Or going home for the Christmas holidays?'  
  
'No, but I hardly see what that has to do with anything.'  
  
'Severus, the first day of classes I asked him to stay after the lesson.   
  
I'd noticed he was looking ill, and I wanted to ask what was wrong.   
  
He was VERY reluctant to tell me, but after I slipped a little calming potion in his tea,   
  
he eventually gave in and told me some of what had happened.'  
  
'Go on.'  
  
'His uncle beats him, Severus; quite often, in fact. As it turned out,   
  
he had a pair of cracked ribs, as well as severe bruising across his chest and back.   
  
I cornered Mr. Ron Weasley to find out more about the Dursley's, and I daresay it isn't pleasant.  
  
Evidently, they weren't even going to let him come to school this year.   
  
I suppose it was a lucky thing that I showed up.Anyway, one year, Weasley   
  
and his brothers had to actually break him out of that house as if it were a prison,   
  
bars on his window and everything.'  
  
'What?! Impossible.Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to stay in a place like that.'  
  
'Dumbledore doesn't know about it. Harry's too proud and ashamed to tell him,   
  
and I imagine he doesn't want any more attention drawn to him, either.   
  
He made me promise not to tell a soul after I found out, and I've kept that promise until now.   
  
I tried to get him to tell Dumbledore, but I'm afraid he's just as stubborn as you.'  
  
'They beat him? Why? He's their blood, surely they didn't?'  
  
'The Dursleys hate magic, Severus. You didn't know Lily as well as I did,   
  
but I'm sure you heard her mention Petunia?'  
  
'Once or twice, and never with pleasure.'  
  
'Yes, well Petunia hated Lily above and beyond a simple sibling rivalry   
  
she thought Lily was a freak. Once they no longer had to live in the same house,   
  
Petunia severed all relations with her sister. She's carried that hate on to Harry,   
  
and her husband is the same way. Harry had to sleep locked in a broom closet for eleven years.'  
  
'Remus, you are coming with me to see Albus this instant,   
  
I'll not allow that.that FAMILY to ever-'  
  
'No.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Tell Harry.'  
  
'I can't, you know that!'  
  
'He's your SON, Severus.'  
  
'I'm aware of that.'  
  
'Then say it, admit it out loud.'  
  
'Fine. Harry is my son. Now, can we please get on with it? I may not wish that fact to be known,   
  
but I will NOT stand for ANYONE mistreating him.'  
  
'And how, precisely, do you think he sees YOUR behavior toward him and all the Gryffindors?'  
  
'That is different. I have no choice, as long as Voldemort lives and I retain my title as 'spy.'.  
  
'Yes, but you could always let him know that!.Let him know YOU.'  
  
'Oh, so we're back on that again, are we?'  
  
'It's the only way you can keep him safe from the Dursleys.By telling him the truth.'  
  
'As I've already said, No. WE will inform Albus of the abuse, and nothing more.'  
  
'If we tell Dumbledore, he will remove Harry from that house.   
  
Harry will have no choice but to go to an orphanage or a temporary care facility.   
  
Now, imagine what that would do to him! He's already got more than enough in common with   
  
the Dark Lord, how do you think he'd react to yet another?'  
  
'Surely no worse than if I talked to him.'  
  
'I doubt that, Severus. I will make you a deal.   
  
If you agree to tell Harry and Dumbledore the truth,   
  
then I will come with you right now to talk to him about the Dursleys.'  
  
'But then Albus would send him to live with ME. I couldn't do that Remus,   
  
I'd be worse than the Dursleys.'  
  
'No you wouldn't. You've never hit a student, and I know for a fact that all that yelling you   
  
do is just an act. You only need to give yourself a chance, and spare your son another summer   
  
of beatings.'  
  
'Very well.'  
  
'Promise and swear that you will tell Harry, and soon.'  
  
'I promise that I will tell.Harry...the truth before christmas. Are you happy now?'  
  
'Yes, but you understand that I am not doing this for 'me.'   
  
I'm doing this for Harry...and for you.'  
  
'Me?'  
  
'Yes. You have a son, Severus. You have as much right to know him as he does you.   
  
You're both the only real family either of you has.'  
  
'I'd have to agree with you on the last...but can we please get on with it?   
  
I'd like to tell Albus and get this whole thing over with as soon as possible,   
  
I'm sure he'll have plenty to say.'  
  
'He won't be ashamed of you, you know that.'  
  
'Yes...but I'm ashamed enogh for the both of us.'  
  
***  
  
At that same moment,miles away,Harry Potter,'Boy-Who-Lived' shifted in his room,if a broom   
  
cupboard could be called a room,trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
He had bruised ribs,a fractured wrist,and millions of bruises and cuts,and scratches to boot.  
  
'If only they could see the bloody Boy-Who-lived-To-Be-Miserable-And-Ironically-Killed-By-Muggles  
  
-When-Not-Even-The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Of-The-Time-Could-Succeed-To-Kill-Harry-Freakin'-Potter.' Harry  
  
thought to himself.  
  
'BOY! COME AND MAKE MY BREAKFAST BEFORE I COME INTO YOUR CUPBOARD AND FORCE YOU TO!'  
  
'Yes Sir.' Harry replied,and he sat up and opened the cupboard door.  
  
'Don't burn the eggs this time,I trust you know the punishment.'  
  
'Yes Sir.' Harry got to work.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
READ & REVIEW PLZ!  
  
See that pretty blue button down there? Press it. Come on. I dare ya! c'mon ya know ya wanna.  
  
Press.the.button.now.and.review.  
  
now.or you'll be sorry.:potential reviewer runs away:.i'm sorry.come back.please. 


	2. Chapter 2:Discoveries

~~~Chapter 2:Discoveries~~~  
  
In Albus's office,Severus began to tell Albus about Harry's abuse,and Remus offered input.  
  
"Well," Albus said,his eyes falering in their twinkle, "I will hae a not-so-kind word to the   
  
Dursleys and they shall cease their behavior immediately."  
  
"Albus! More needs to be done than that! Harry is petrified of what will happen if the Dursleys  
  
find out he told someone of his abuse! You can't keep him there!"   
  
"He needs a blood relative to   
  
keep him safe." Albus said. "You're in luck Albus," Remus said "because I have found one."  
  
Severus started to explain that he was Harry's father,and that he had once loved Lily Evans/Potter.  
  
He explained how Lily and he had had an affair roundabout when James went missing.  
  
"Well,only one thing can be done.Severus,Remus,we're getting him out of that house." Albus stated.  
  
"When?" Both asked in unison. "Now." Albus replied,waking the Phoenix that was sleeping on it's perch.  
  
"Fawkes,could you take us to Harry Potter." Albus said.Before anyone could say another word,they  
  
appeared outside of number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
***  
  
As Harry settled down in his cupboard,he heard a distinct popping sound.'No,it couldn't be a wizard.'  
  
Harry thought.At least until he heard the voices of his headmaster,professor,and former professor.  
  
He looked at the door of his cupboard.It was open and his potions professor was helping him up.  
  
The last thing he saw was black.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up the next day in the hospital wing.He saw his injuries were healed,he decided to take a walk.  
  
He put a spare school robe that Madam Pomfrey had left for him opn,and set off across the grounds.  
  
He headed to the lake,and made to sit down on the bench that was there.Trouble was,there was already someone sitting on it.  
  
His potions professor."Hello,Professor Snape." He said."Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely.  
  
"Not at all." Snape said.Harry sat.Snape tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"You've changed this year."  
  
"Er...yes. It started around my birthday.I'm not sure what to make of it."  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, too much at least."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A spell, likely cast by yourself when you were just a baby. It's not all that uncommon.   
  
You wanted to know your father; therefore...you became him. Fifteen is often a pivotal age...  
  
it's not surprising that it would wear off now."  
  
"So you mean that all these years I've only looked like my father because I wanted to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So...I'll look more like my mum, then?"  
  
"Perhaps. Harry, there is something that I must tell you."  
  
"Excuse me, Professor...but did you just call me by my first name?"  
  
"Yes...and I suppose I must make a few things clear before I continue."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"First off...I wish to apologize. The way I act in the classroom, towards you especially,   
  
is not the way I am; it hasn't been for a long time, anyway.   
  
I behave the way I do because of the Slytherins...I'm sure that you're aware that many of their   
  
parents are Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes...I know of a few."  
  
"As far as they know, I am a loyal Death Eater. As long as I am needed as a spy,   
  
I must keep up my act. All Death Eaters are expected to despise Gryffindor and Muggleborns,   
  
and you especially for what you did to Voldemort. If I were to show leniency, any at all...  
  
my loyalty would be questioned. In reality, I can't stand that brat Malfoy...he's   
  
just as bigheaded and pompous as his father. And you...I don't hate you. As of yet, you   
  
won't understand why, but...you bring up many painful memories for me, as well as a lot of   
  
other issues that I'm still trying to deal with. Therefore...I am sorry, Harry. I should   
  
have told you that it was an act, and nothing more."  
  
"That...that's alright, Professor. You've told me now."  
  
"I appreciate that, Harry...but I'm sure you won't feel that way in a minute.   
  
I'm sure you're not fond of all the secrets that have been kept from you over the years."  
  
"No, I'm not...it always seems like everybody else knows more about me than I do."  
  
"Yes, and I'm afraid I didn't know that until recently.   
  
I always thought that you grew up with full knowledge of who you were, of what you did.   
  
I assumed you'd been spoiled by your aunt and uncle, placed high on some pedestal like so   
  
many seem to do. But now I know differently...Remus told us about what they did to you,"  
  
"He...he told?! But, he promised that he wouldn't..."  
  
"He kept his promise well, Harry...he had good reason to tell me,"   
  
"You haven't...told anyone else, have you?"  
  
"Dumbledore knows, but that is all."  
  
"Oh".I suppose I'll be...staying at some orphanage now..."  
  
"No, you won't be. I made a deal with Remus after he told me, Harry.   
  
I agreed to tell you a...rather large secret, if he promised to tell Dumbledore about the abuse,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"First you must promise me that you won't run off, and you'll hear me out,"  
  
"Okay...I promise."  
  
"Thank you. Now I'm quite sure you'll hate me even more than you already do after this...  
  
but you must be told the truth...James went missing about a year and a half before you were born.  
  
Lily was distraught.As we were best friends,she came to me for comfort...we got a little carried  
  
away that night...we ended up sleeping together..."  
  
"But...if that's true, then that means that...that...you're my father."  
  
"Yes, it does,"  
  
"H-how do you know? For sure? I mean...surely someone would have..."  
  
"I know because there is no way that you could not be.   
  
Looking at you, now especially, I can see little pieces of myself.   
  
Your position in Quidditch, some of your attitudes and expressions...  
  
they all remind me of myself when I was your age. And before you argue   
  
that it could be coincidence, I did have a test performed, so that I'd know   
  
for sure. I was able to acquire a sample of your blood during your last   
  
stay in the hospital wing. I gave it, along with a sample of my own blood,   
  
to Poppy to test. You are my son, Harry, the test proved that beyond a doubt."  
  
"But...why didn't anyone tell me sooner? Why was I..."  
  
"I thought that you would be better off living with the muggles.   
  
After the fall of Voldemort, I was hospitalized during the time you   
  
were being delivered to the Dursleys. Afterward, I was imprisoned for a short   
  
time while I was put on trial for my association with the Dark Lord. When I was finally   
  
freed, I thought that you'd be better off surrounded by family and with a memory of Lily   
  
and James, than you would be with me, a former 'dark' wizard. If you had grown up knowing   
  
about me, you would have been ridiculed about your birth, assaulted with questions. I was   
  
afraid...I didn't, and still don't, have the slightest idea on how to be a father. I was terrified   
  
that I would mess up, that something would happen to you if I were to claim you as my son.   
  
I am sorry that you had to grow up with those...people, and that you've lived with yet another   
  
lie. I should have checked up on you, and I should have found out how they were treating you,   
  
taken you out of that place..."  
  
"It's...okay. Don't worry about it. I'll forgive you all that if you promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys,   
  
or go to an orphanage or anything like that."  
  
"I promise that you'll never have to see those people ever again.   
  
You could stay with me for the holiday, if you wish."  
  
"Okay, I think I'd....like that...god...you're my father...I have a father!"  
  
"Harry, I'd better get you back to the castle now. I know it's an awful lot to take in,   
  
but I'd like to talk to you again tomorrow, if that is alright."  
  
"Yes...that sounds like a good idea." 


	3. Chapter 3:The Next Day

~~~Chapter 3-Then next day~~~  
  
"I still can't believe that you're my father."  
  
"I'm sorry that it had to be me, Harry...I know I'm certainly not the most loved   
  
person in the world."  
  
"I'm glad it's you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Of course I'm still...really shocked, I don't think it's quite sunk in yet,   
  
but...I am glad that it's you. I may not have liked you, but I have kind of   
  
looked up to you...for the job you do for Dumbledore, what it costs you, and   
  
for what you've done for me in the past."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I will try to live up to that. I'm hardly worthy of being   
  
anyone's father, let alone yours."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you're doing fine as far as I can tell. I've never exactly   
  
had a father before, you know. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, either."  
  
"Well, that's some relief. I will try my hardest, but you do realize that in class I won't   
  
be able to change my behavior towards you,"  
  
"I understand. Maybe could we...get together sometimes then To...y'know...talk and stuff?"  
  
"Of course. And if anyone asks questions, we could always claim that I'm tutoring   
  
you, or you've got detention."  
  
"What about my appearance? You said that it'd keep changing...  
  
won't that make people suspicious?"  
  
"Hopefully you won't end up looking too much like me, for your   
  
safety, of course. But if you do...I'm not sure what could be done.   
  
We'll take that on when it becomes necessary,"  
  
"I don't like to admit it, but I'm kind of...scared. I've been having   
  
trouble sleeping because I can feel it happening at night. And then when I wake   
  
up in the morning and look in the mirror...there's always something different,   
  
like it's not really me anymore."  
  
"It'll be alright, Harry. It shouldn't last too much longer. Try and   
  
think of it this way, for the first time you're starting to look like   
  
who you really are."  
  
"Maybe could you say that first part again?"  
  
"I suppose...it'll be alright, Harry,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"What is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm sorry...it's just that no one's ever really said that to me before."  
  
"Everything will be okay, I promise you that. No more lies, I promise."  
  
"You know, you make a really good father,"  
  
"Well, you're not such a half-bad son, either. Although, there is that hair..."  
  
"Oh, and you're one to talk,"  
  
"Fine, I'll make you a deal...you tame that rat's nest, and I'll take better care of my own,"  
  
"Hey! I can't help that my hair goes everywhere, what am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know, grow it out a little perhaps?"  
  
"Very well then, you have a deal, Professor Snape,"  
  
"Deal, Mr. Potter,"  
  
"I just realized something...I'm not really a 'Potter' am I? I'm a Snape."  
  
"You're right, now that you mention it. I'd never really thought about it before," 


End file.
